percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Pegasi Corps: Ch. 4
Chapter 4: Silver Bullets Gracie's P.O.V The cargo ship finally stopped sailing when it reached New Orleans. Quitley, Matt (who had finally managed to awaken) and I snuck off of the ship and into the city. What surprised me was how none of the ship mates found the giant hole I had made in the cargo ship. up, Matt. I'm not that big...don't reply to that or I'll break your face. Anyway, we traveled through the night of the city, lamp lights streaming down over us as we did so. Parties could be heard through out the city- the loud voices of people, the booming music...you could even hear the screechs of dancing women in the street from a mile away. I looked towards Matt confused. "What is going on? Do New Orleaners usually act like this?" Matt nodded playfully then shook his head, laughing. "You've gotta remember Gracie...it's Mardi Gras!" I laughed and bopped myself on the head. "Oh yeah! Mardi Gras! No wonder..." As we walked down the concrete street, women ran around dressed in shiny, shimmering binkins, their necks covered in multi-colored beads. Men sat on the curbs and on the front porch of bars, beers in their hands. At one point, we walked past a small wooden bar with a few, scraggly men infront of it. They had beards down to their chests and their eyes were red and strained. They were dressed in torn shirts with beers in their hands. As we walked past, they wolf whisteled out at me, making rude gestures and smirking. Wrapping his arm around me, Matt steered us in the opposite direction, across the street. "Don't mind them," Matt said, looking back with a deadly glare in his eyes. "They're crazy...more or less drunk, if anything." I nodded, facing forward, and kept walking. I looked around, noticing that the streets were hardly illuminated. There were few street lamps, and the ones that were there were dimly lit or flickering on and off. They gave the street an eerie feeling, as if something was bound to jump out of the shadows and drag you away. As we passed few more bars, there was a suddenly a low growl from behind us. I whipped around on my heel, my small, nearly hidden, dagger in my hand. But there was nothing behind me but darkness. "What?" Matt asked, following my gaze. I shook my head in confusion. "N-nothing...just...thought I heard-." When I turned back around I nerely screamed. Three of scruffy, drunk men from down the street stood infront of us. Their eyes were dialted, pupils as small as beads. But there eyes were also a different- red like blood. They growled, foaming at the mouth. Their canines were sharp like knives, extending down low into their mouth. Their noses were sleek and twitching, and their finger nails were long and dagger sharp. I groaned as they growled and barked us. The one thing in the world I hated. The on thing that I wished not to face. The one monster I've ever had trouble killing..................................................................werewolves. "Going somewhere, sweetheart?" they growled, licking their lips. Salivia poured down their chins, and I almost puked in my mouth from disgust. Matt stepped infront of me, his hammer drawn. "Get back, wolves. We don't have to do this-." The head honcho- the one in the middle- laughed, a low chuckel that sounded like razor blades grinding up against eachother. He grazed his fingernails against the stone wall, and a screeching sound vibrated through my ears. "Oh but we do have to do this, children..." he smiled, showing his blade-like teeth. "W-what about the Treaty?" Matt stammered, gripping his weapon tight. As he distracted them, I reached into my back pocket, feeling around for something silver... "The Treaty?" one of the werewolves laughed, and the others followed. "That dumb thing? Hell, we tore that document up a few weeks back when the Corps came." "The Corps?" Matt said, fumbled. "Yes sir," the third wolf-man hybrid laughed. "The Cerberai Corps-" he grinned "- are back in buisness. And we're the least of your problems." My eyes widened. The Cerberai Corps...an organization of demi-monsters and monsters...The Pegasi Corps's worst enemies... "Now if you don't mind," the Alpha Wolf smiled, "we're going to eat you-!" Suddenly, in a flash of light, fur burst up upon their skin. In a blur of black and gray, they were wolves, as big as the building next to us. They gave one last howl towards the moon- a call for back up if needed- and lunged. Well, I was ready. Flicking my wrist out, I whipped out the small, silver bullet revolver that my father had given me on 14th birthday. The silver, sleek bullets flew out of the barrel quicker than lightning. Anthony. ''That ''fast. -_- The first two bullets went straight through the Alpha Wolf's heart, sending him to the ground in a heap of ash. The second wolf's eyes widened as he watched his leader die, and the third bullet slammed into his left eye. The left side of his face began to disentegrate, as he whimpered and scurried away into the alley across the street. The remaining wolf was so scared, he had no time to do anything before I had shot him in the head, turning him into a pile of dust and monster ashes. I breathed in a deep breath, and shivered as dozens of howls rang out through the city. "They're coming," Matt said, looking around. Unfortunatley (for Matt) I was so frustrated and scared, I accidentally cursed at him. "Um...sorry...?" he said, rubbing his head in confusion. I groaned and rubbed my temples. "Oh Matt...oh...I'm sorry...." I truly was sorry Matt. -_- He shook his head and grabbed my hand. "No. It's alright...come on...we need to get out of here..." I nodded and, followed by another vigirous howl, we fled into the night. Previous: Chapter 3: The Wrath of the Pink Lace Underwear Next: Chapter 5: Home Sweet Home Category:Bladewood Category:Chapter Page Category:The Pegasi Corps